GB 1,473,335 relates to organosilicon compounds for use as crosslinking agents, use as detergent-resistant additives for polishes, surface treatments for particulate materials including fillers and pigments and for plastics, metals, glass, natural and synthetic stone and as water-proofing and release agents. Such compounds contain either titanium or aluminum and at least one silicon atom.
EP 0 794 187 A1 relates to asymmetrical siloxy compounds which are useful in silica-filled rubber compositions. The asymmetrical siloxy compounds contain at least one sulfur and a metal such as Ti, Al or Zr.